1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of data processing; and more specifically to a personal portable secured network access system.
2. Background
It is common for computing devices (e.g., laptop, workstation, mobile phone, smartphone, etc.) to access resources over a network such as the Internet. A common mechanism for securing resources is through a username/password authentication system or other unique identifier which must be entered by the user. It is not uncommon for a user to have to manage dozens of username and password combinations for different accounts on the Internet. As a result, users typically create fairly unsecure passwords or use the same username and password for multiple accounts. These username and password authentication systems do not actually prove the identity of the user—that is, an imposter may be able to access the account once the username and password are compromised.
In addition, current network systems are unable to verifiably set age driven content because there is currently no secure methods to verify that a user over the Internet is a certain age. Age verification systems that depend on credit cards are not secure if the credit card numbers are not secure.
In addition, while mobile computing devices such as laptops, mobile phones, smartphones, etc. offer a convenient and mobile computing environment, they can easily be misplaced or stolen and the data stored on the device vulnerable. Cryptographic systems exist to protect the data but these are often not used because of their complexity. In either case, unless the data is backed up, the data will be lost.
There are two common forms of delivering media. The first includes a pervasive digital rights management which ties media content to a particular computing device type and severely restricts copying or moving the media file from one computing device to another. The second form is the opposite—having no digital rights management such that the media content can easily be passed between people without compensation to the media content owner.